


Underneath the Pale Moonlight

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette slow dancing, Alya Césaire Ships It, F/M, Fluff, Honestly that's allllll this is haha, I hope you enjoy <3, It's all happy here :), Just pure Adrienette fluff, ML New York spoilers, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, No Angst, Slow Dancing, This is just self-indulgent fluff bc that movie killed my soullllll, adrienette - Freeform, everyone ships it, ml spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot into what happens after Adrien and Marinette slow dance above the roof.AKA pure, unadulterated, self-indulgent Adrienette fluff <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Underneath the Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Omgggg, it's been tooooo long since I've written for Miraculous. But the new movie was soooo good and got me back into a writing mood hehe. It's short but sweet and just what I needed to get back into writing. That special was amazinggggg but now I need more miraculous hehe. I'm sooo excited for Season 4 :D

Marinette felt weightless. Her body slowly floated upwards before she let out a quiet gasp, automatically reaching out and grasping onto a warm hand. She blinked a few times, looking down at her feet which were no longer touching the ground. Her gaze shot over to Adrien who was also looking down in wonder. Slowly, his head turned to look at her, his green eyes gleaming delicately at her under the pale moonlight. Marinette felt herself practically melt, getting lost in his emerald gaze. Quickly, she shook her head to snap herself out of it, _ Marinette, no, he’s just a friend! Stop it! We’re not supposed to be in love with him anymore!! _

Her blue eyes widened and she jerked her head to the side, letting go of his hand quickly with a quiet murmur, “S-sorry.”

“No, it’s alright,” Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette gave him a shy smile, curling in on herself slightly before a gentle melody began to float up to them. He spoke first, looking down at the ground as she instantly recognized the soft tune, “Oh, that’s the song we dance to at Chloé’s birthday party, remember?”

She scoffed internally for a second. As if she could ever forget  _ that _ night. The night she spent swaying with Adrien’s warm arms wrapped around her. Giving him a small grimace, she chuckled nervously, “ _ Oh _ , y-yes.”

Adrien’s gaze softened even further, “Then, will you?” He held his hand out towards her, a shy smile spreading across his lips.

_ Abort, abort! _ Her mind screamed at her as she flung herself away from him. She lost her balance and for a split second Marinette was terrified, her arms wheeling about. 

_ Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m going to head straight into the heart of New York and crash headfirst into a building! Help! _

She clenched her eyes shut tightly before Adrien’s voice rang out, “Here!” He grabbed onto her hand, pulling her back towards him as his other hand wrapped around her waist. Marinette’s eyes slowly fluttered open as her lips parted in surprise. She looked at him in wonder, her other hand unconsciously wrapping around his arm. Her sapphire eyes widened even further, staring at him in disbelief as she warred with herself. 

_ One dance, let me have just one dance,  _ she thought to herself before giving him a soft smile. Relaxing completely, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. His cologne surrounded her as Marinette hugged him to her tighter. Together they spun around slowly as the gentle light from the moon shone down on them. It took all she had to not pinch herself, certain that even if it was just a dream, it was one she never wanted to wake up from.

For the first time in a while, everything felt  _ right _ . There was no drama, no akumas, no guardianship to worry about, or a city to protect. Everything was just  _ perfect _ . She hummed quietly, sinking even deeper into the warmth of Adrien’s grasp. Marinette felt him smile as he nuzzled even closer, his cheek brushing against hers lightly. Her face turned a rosy red as sparks shot up her spine. She was grateful that Adrien couldn’t see the blush for once. 

Slowly, the song trickled off into oblivion and she heard her friends down below begin to party and giggle once again. Marinette clenched her eyes shut tighter when she realized that they were slowly sinking, wishing that they could just remain where they were for a few moments more. Unfortunately, though, the night needed to end. So, ever so reluctant, Marinette’s eyes fluttered open and she began to pull back. 

She barely got a step away before Adrien’s grip tightened once again, his head still buried in her shoulder as he murmured, “Stay, please. Just one more song.”

Marinette tittered nervously, her cheeks turning even darker as butterflies once again roared to life in her stomach. Adrien pulled back to look into her eyes, giving her a sheepish grin. Sucking in a deep breath, she prepared to tell him no, trying desperately to keep the feelings she had buried deep within her at bay. As she gazed into his pleading green eyes, however, her resolve crumbled. How could she say  _ no _ ?! It just wasn’t possible!

Nibbling on her lip shyly, she ducked her head down and peered up at him from beneath her lashes before giving him a small nod, “Y-yeah, okay.”

Adrien’s face practically beamed over at her, brighter than any moon or sun could ever hope to be. Letting herself fall back into his embrace, she rocked back and forth with him gently even as the music picked up its pace. With a quiet sigh, Marinette once again let herself enjoy the warmth of his arms cradling her to him.

Why did Adrien always need to pull her back in? How in the world was she ever going to let go  _ now _ ?! It felt amazing just to have him in her arms. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

Marinette frowned slightly as she heard a noise lightly grab her attention. Her eyes blinked open as she saw both Alya and Nino grinning at her mischievously, their thumbs up as they snickered at her. Sticking her tongue out at them, she buried her flaming cheeks back into Adrien’s shoulder.  _ Back to square one, I guess, _ she sighed to herself,  _ Oh well, I’ll get back on track tomorrow. _

She had no idea how long they were up there for. One song turned into two and two turned into three. It was though neither wanted to part from the other’s embrace. Both of them finding solace in each other. Suddenly though, she let out a loud yawn, cursing herself silently for ruining the moment.

Adrien merely chuckled into her shoulder though, his warm breath brushing against her, sending a shiver racing up her spine. He sighed, murmuring quietly, “Mmm, I guess it is getting pretty late, huh?”

Marinette giggled nervously, still unwilling to remove her arms from around his neck, “Yeah, haha. I mean not that it’s your fault... or um, anyone’s fault really... I mean I guess it could be time’s fault, but-,” She clamped her lips shut, cutting herself off from rambling anymore, “Uh, yeah.”

He grinned again, finally pulling back from her to reveal a pair of amused green eyes, “Yeah, let’s just blame time, ok?” 

She practically melted, surprised she didn’t turn into a pile of mushy goo right then and there, “A-alright.”

“Come on,” Adrien pulled away and before she could mourn the loss of his touch, he grabbed onto her hand, tugging her along, “Let’s go use the fire escape to sneak back in.”

Marinette giggled, letting him tug her along as they snuck back into the building. Carefully, they tiptoed out to the hallway, trying to be quiet even as they snickered quietly to themselves. They arrived at Marinette’s door first. Adrien turned to give her a wide grin as they stopped in front of it, “Thanks again for convincing my dad to let me come, Marinette,” he whispered quietly.

“No problem, Adrien,” she beamed back at him, “What are friends for?”

His grin turned even softer as he looked at her, “You’re amazing, Marinette,” he tugged her to him for what felt like the fifth time that day. She squeaked quietly as he wrapped her up into a warm, affectionate hug. He squeezed her once again before whispering to her once again, “Goodnight.”

He stepped back, giving her another smile before he waved shyly, turning to head back inside his own room. Marinette swayed on her feet rather hazily, waving after him before stuttering quietly, “G-goodnight, Adrien.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3\. I hope you enjoyed itttt. Adrienette is soooo cute!! Especially Adrien in this movie he was soooo touchy. And can someone give Chat Noir a hug for meee!! Please I think he needs it!! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
